The Perfect Storm
by Colonel Mustard 8
Summary: What happens when Shawn and Juliet get stuck in a library during a storm? And are they really alone? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

So here's another story. No, I didn't forget about my other fics, but this one poped into my head and I really want to see if you all like it. No OC's in this one. In fact, there won't be too many characters at all... you'll see.

And keep in mind, I'm a "reveal-o-holic" so Shawn being "revealed" might have something to do with this. I'm not entirely positive yet, but if you don't like stories like that I sugest you stop here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

"Shawn, we need to get out of here!" Juliet yelled over a dangerous-sounding rumble.

"Jules, it's just a category three hurricane, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Shawn yelled back. "Besides, we're inside! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Don't say that!" Juliet scolded, yelling across the library at Shawn. "Whenever you say that something bad happens."

"Come on Jules, we're getting close, I can fell it," Shawn protested.

"Shawn, we're leaving!" Juliet commanded her hand on the doorknob.

"Don't yell in the library Jules!" Shawn yelled.

"Uh, Shawn, there's no one here!" Juliet snapped back angrily. "And you want to know why? Because all the smart people went home, and decided not to spend the day we're having a hurricane in an old, abandoned library!"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Jules, a murder took place in here, and I think there's more we haven't found out yet. We can't just leave! Besides, it's not abandoned, it's a fully functioning library. There's just... no one here right now."

"Well you stay here then, I'm leaving," Juliet announced. Suddenly there was a huge clap of thunder; big enough that Shawn and Juliet could feel the earth shaking. The thunder was followed by another large bang, this one less loud, but loud all the same. But it certainly wasn't lightning.

"What was that?" Shawn asked worriedly, running across the empty library. Juliet didn't answer. Her hand, which she had subconsciously wrapped around the doorknob as tightly as possible, was shaking. She jiggled the knob.

"It won't open," she said quietly.

"What?" asked Shawn, arriving at the door and trying to open it.

"It won't open," Juliet repeated. "We're stuck in here. Alone. It won't open." Shawn looked at Juliet, who was staring blankly into space, and grew concerned.

"Jules?" he said, "Are you okay?"

"We need to get out of here," she said, beginning to look around the library. Shawn silently agreed and looked around with her. They split up and ran around the first floor of the library, looking for any possible ways out

"All the windows are old, stained glass ones," Shawn called. "We'd have to break them." He stopped at a window near the door, looking outside at the storm. Juliet walked over and looked out the same window.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Juliet. "Let's break it with a chair or something.

"That wouldn't do us any good. Look," Shawn said as he pointed out the window. Juliet squinted hard, trying to see through the rain.

"I can't see, it's raining too hard," Juliet commented.

"Look," Shawn repeated, "You can just barely see the outline of your car."

"Oh yeah," said Juliet, squinting much harder than Shawn had to. "So?"

"So, you can also see the outline of a tree on top of it," Shawn pointed out. Juliet had to squint even harder to see the tree, but when she did she saw that her car was totally destroyed by a fallen palm tree.

"Great," she muttered. "Now if we break the window it'll just let the storm in. And we're too far from the station to walk in this weather."

"Yeah," Shawn agreed. "But at least you have me!"

Juliet frowned. "That's right… I can't even really see it. Are you sure the tree is _on top_ of the car?"

"Yeah," stated Shawn. "See? Right… there."

"Wow, you're really observant," she commented.

"No I'm not. Hey, look, the reference section!" Shawn exclaimed, eager to change the subject. Juliet just rolled her eyes.

"I guess we'll have to wait until the storm dies down to get out of here," she said bitterly. "Oh well, we might as well investigate the murder while we're here."

"That's the spirit!" said Shawn. "And speaking of spirits, one's telling me to go to the Reference section," he said having seen a clue over there a long time ago.

"_This is going to be a long night,_" Juliet thought with a smile as she watched Shawn run after an imaginary spirit over to the reference section.

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? 

Please Review!

**Next Chapter:** Shawn and Juliet investigate the murder, and Juliet investigates other things.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, seven reviews! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

"Hey Jules, does a letter opener on the ground covered in blood count as a clue?" Shawn asked as he squatted over said letter opener. Juliet walked over and squatted down next to him.

"Yeah, it does," she said as she took a plastic evidence bag out of the inside pocket of her gray blazer. She carefully picked it up, trying not to get any of her fingerprints on it, and dropped it in the bag, the blood it was stained with smearing on the bag. "We still can't figure anything out for sure. We don't have enough evidence."

"Well, the night is young, let's find some more!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Actually Shawn, the night is old… I mean it's getting late. I'm really tired. Besides, we've searched the whole library twice. I think our best bet is to wait out the storm and get this scanned for prints tomorrow." Juliet yawned. "Unless you have any visions?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not right now," Shawn said, also fighting back a yawn. He looked around the library. "I'm going to see if I can find some kind of Staff Room or something. Maybe they have some blankets or something." Juliet shivered as Shawn walked towards the area of the restrooms.

"It _is_ really cold in here," she muttered to herself, crossing her arms and shivering again. She suddenly felt strange; almost scared. She was all alone in a dark, empty library, silent except for her own breathing and Shawn's echoing footsteps. "Shawn!" she called.

"Yeah?" she heard him call back.

"See if they have some flashlights or something!" she called back.

"Got it," Shawn called. Juliet looked around the library looking for a place to sit down. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark, making it easier to see the assortment of leather chairs in the library. She chose a big, comfortable looking leather one and sat down, hugging herself more tightly. Suddenly she saw a source of light from the other end of the library near the restrooms.

"Look what I got, Jules!" Shawn called. Shawn ran eagerly over to Juliet holding flashlights and two large, fuzzy blankets. "They had these on the couch in the faculty lounge," he explained as he handed a blanket to Juliet, who eagerly covered herself with it. "And I also found this flashlight and a coffee machine! It's brewing some coffee right now."

"Thanks, Shawn," Juliet said appreciatively.

"No problem," Shawn replied, grinning. "So… what do you want to do now?"

"Do you need to be constantly entertained?" Juliet asked jokingly.

"Yeah," said Shawn. "And now it's you're responsibility to make sure that I am. So what're we doing?"

"I don't know," sighed Juliet. "I'm going to sleep; I don't care what you do."

"Ha!" laughed Shawn. "I remember when Gus said the same thing. Mrs. O'Grady lost a tooth that day, and Mr. Martins lost his… temper. Try again, Jules!"

"Shawn, I'm tired," groaned Juliet. "I need sleep."

"You're boring," Shawn said jokingly. "I'm going to check out the second floor."

"You do that," Juliet sighed as Shawn ran excitedly towards the stairs. Juliet sighed and reflected on the day's events.

"_It's really all the Chief's fault, putting me on a case with Shawn. I like Shawn, I really do, but technically if it weren't for him I would be at home right now. Why would the Chief do something like that? Just because Lassiter was working on a bigger case… Wait, where did Shawn say he was going?"_

"Shawn," she called, "Stay away from the second floor! There's a hurricane outside, and I think you're supposed to stay on the ground floor!" She heard no reply. "Shawn?" she called again. Still no reply. She realized that he had taken the flashlight with him, but decided to try to climb the stairs in the dark and look for him.

Her eyes were still adjusting to the dark, as it was still getting darker, but she managed to get upstairs without falling. "Shawn!" she called again.

"Jules, come here!" she heard an excited Shawn call. She followed the sound of his voice, but she was almost blind; the second floor seemed much darker than the first.

"Ow!" she cried after stubbing her toe badly on a bookshelf. She gasped as she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder, but then she relaxed. "Very funny, Shawn," she said. She turned around and let out a high pitched shriek when she saw who had grabbed her shoulder.

* * *

That was an awful cliffe, wasn't it? I'm so bad at writing cliffies...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. Some of you will probably be dissapointed as to who's behind Juliet, but others will be happy about it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

Juliet screamed, not because of whom she saw when she turned around, but because of what he was holding. "Shawn! What are you doing?"

"Jules," Shawn said quietly. In one hand he held a flashlight, in the other a handgun, which he was pointing it at Juliet's stomach. The flashlight illuminated the room enough that Juliet could see Shawn's creepy, expressionless face.

"Shawn!" Juliet squeaked, getting really scared.

"Jules," he repeated. "Look what I found in the sci-fi section," he said, nodding at the gun.

"Shawn!" Juliet sighed, slapping Shawn on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You nearly scared me to death!" Juliet said, looking at the ground.

"Come on Jules, do you really think I would shoot you?" Shawn asked with a laugh. "I've never shot anything before! Except targets… and one time there was this guy playing the bagpipes…"

"You shot a man for playing the bagpipes?" Juliet asked.

"I shot the bagpipes," Shawn explained with a mischievous grin. Juliet smiled back. Of course Shawn wouldn't shoot her. The darkness and the storm must have been getting to her. She realized that Shawn had his blanked draped around his shoulders, which made her realize how cold she had gotten.

"So where'd you find it?" Juliet asked. Shawn motioned down to the other end of the second floor.

"Over there, in the sci-fi section."

"So that's two weapons found on two different floors of the library," Juliet mused. "I don't get it." She shivered. Shawn, noticing how cold she was, took the blanket off of his shoulders and gave it to her. "Shawn, you don't have to…"

"I know," Shawn said. "I want to. You look cold, and I'm okay, so…"

"Thanks," Juliet said, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Sure you're not cold?"

"Nope," said Shawn, shifting back and forth and trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Wait…" said Juliet. "Why would you be shooting at targets?"

"What?" asked Shawn.

"You said you've shot at targets before. Why?"

"Oh, that's what I thought you said," said Shawn. Juliet waited for an answer, but none came.

"And?" she asked.

"And what?" Shawn repeated.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Yes."

"… Anytime soon?"

"Uh… probably."

"Now!"

"Okay…" Shawn cleared his throat. "I just practiced at the station a few times. No big deal."

"That's a lie, Shawn. Everyone who uses the shooting range at the station has to sign a sheet. I've never seen your name on there."

"Oh…," Shawn said, thinking of a new excuse. He decided it would be best to tell the truth (at least partially). "Well my dad was a cop, so he taught me how to shoot."

"Oh," Juliet said, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"It's fun to lie."

"Okay…" Juliet pulled the blanket around herself more tightly. "So… did your dad teach you any other police stuff?"

"No. Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"No!"

Juliet was taken aback by Shawn's yell. "Shawn…"

"It's nothing important, Jules. Come one, let's go find somewhere to sleep!" Shawn exclaimed, back to his normal self.

"You mean some place for _you_ to sleep. I'm not sleeping anywhere near you!"

"Aw, Jules, it's so cold in here! We need to share body heat –"

"No!" she barked, but she was smiling. "We should sleep on the ground floor; you're not supposed to stay on the top floor in a storm like this."

Shawn nodded and led the way down the stairs. "Tomorrow when we're les tired we can try to figure out where that gun came from. I need to recharge my psychic batteries."

Juliet laughed, but she wasn't really smiling. Shawn was being really defensive. He was definitely hiding something.

* * *

Did you guys like it. I know the last chapter ended in a cliffie, but this one didn't! So...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

This is a decently long chapter, and that's good, so please keep that in mind when you read the ending! Don't get too mad at me!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

* * *

Juliet shivered in the big, leather chair she was trying to sleep in. She almost wished she had taken Shawn up on his offer to share body heat. Almost. That thought made her look over at Shawn, who was sleeping in a different leather chair a few feet away. He had his blanket wrapped around himself, and he was sleeping peacefully.

Juliet was startled by a loud whistling from the wind outside. She never liked storms. In fact, she was quite afraid of them when she was a little girl. She had grown up considerably since then, but storms had always been her one and only phobia, and they always would be.

Juliet turned her attention to Shawn again, amazed at how he was able to sleep. The storm and the cold atmosphere were much too loud for Juliet to get to sleep. She noticed that Shawn had the flashlight at the feet of his chair. She got up out of her chair, deciding that if she couldn't sleep she would explore the library. She picked up the flashlight and walked a good distance away from Shawn before turning it on, so as not to wake him up. She started up the stairs, remembering that she had never investigated the fact that Shawn had found a gun in the sci-fi wing.

When she arrived, she looked around using the flashlight. The books sticking in different angles off the shelves cast creepy shadows when the light was shown on them. Juliet really didn't like the dark environment, and decided she would find out a lot more if she came back in the morning when she could possibly see a little better.

"I wonder if the storm's gotten any better," Juliet muttered to herself. A loud clap of thunder answered her question. And, now that she thought about it, the wind was still howling, and it had been the whole time she was in the library. She must have just tuned it out. She was about turn around and go downstairs when she heard something.

"Jules!"

Juliet screamed and turned around, calming down when she discovered it was just Shawn. "Shawn! If you don't stop scaring me I will take that gun and –"

"And what?" Shawn challenged, grinning.

"I'll… smack you in the head with it," she threatened weakly. "What do you want?"

"I'm bored, and it's morning now."

"It is?" Juliet asked, looking at her digital watch. It was six a.m.

"We only ended up getting a few hours of sleep… but I feel fine. Except for the fact that I'm bored."

"Shawn, I'm not a babysitter. We need to find out how the gun got here… but first I need food. I'm starving," Juliet said, realizing that she hadn't eaten since entering the library.

"I guess I'm a little hungry too," Shawn agreed. As if on cue, Shawn's stomach growled audibly. Juliet giggled. "Let's go find some food. I think I saw some granola bars or something in the staff lounge," Shawn stated as he and Juliet made their way down stairs. When they were walking from the bottom of the stairs to the lounge, Juliet noticed that it was starting to get a little brighter in the library, but not much. The storm could still be heard outside the library, but one could easily see without the flashlight.

Juliet looked around when they got to the staff lounge; it was the first time she had seen it. There was a white counter with a silver sink and a coffee machine. Several mugs were stacked on top of each other. Juliet noticed that the coffee machine had a pot full of coffee and realized that it must have been the pot Shawn made when they first found out they were stuck. They had never gotten around to drinking it, but it was cold by now.

Shawn, who had knew his way around this lounge by now, knew where everything was. He looked in the cabinets in the bottom of the counter and pulled out a box of granola bars. He ripped the box open and tossed a bar to Juliet as she sat on the comfy looking leather couch near the window and unwrapped it.

Juliet hungrily devoured her granola bar while looking over at Shawn, who had already finished one and was starting on another. The last thing Juliet needed when she was this hungry was a granola bar, but it was all that was available, so she would have to make due. Shawn seemed to have decided that four granola bars was enough (he had eaten four in the time it took Juliet to eat one), because he was no longer eating, and was now leaning against the counter.

"Want another one?" he asked Juliet.

"No," Juliet replied.

"Good," Shawn stated, "Because I ate them all."

"We don't have food?" Juliet asked.

"The storm will end soon," Shawn assured her. "After it does we can break a window and get out of here. The car's still broken… but we can call someone on a payphone or my cell…" Shawn trailed off, starring into space.

"You've had your cell phone this whole time, haven't you Shawn?"

"Maybe…"

"Shawn!" Juliet snapped as Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"The one time I turn my phone off…" Shawn muttered to himself. A chime sounded when Shawn turned his phone on. He pressed a few buttons and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said. "Yeah, it's Shawn… Shawn Spencer… I work there… the psychic guy!" Juliet rolled her eyes. "Could I speak to Chief Vick please?" Shawn paused for about three seconds. "Chief Vick… yeah, me and Jules are stuck in the old library… uh huh… great! Bye!" Shawn hung up the phone. "She's sending a 'vehicle' to pick us up!"

"Great," Juliet sighed in relief. "I can't remember the last time I was this relieved."

"I was this relieved one time," Shawn commented. "I thought Taco Barn had gone out of business, but it was just Labor Day."

"I haven't been this relived since… I've never been this relieved," Juliet said, deciding it would be best not to tell Shawn that she was most relieved when he was saved from getting shot by Lindsay Liken.

"When they get here they can help us solve the murder," Juliet said, walking out of the faculty lounge with Shawn close behind her. "I'm going back upstairs."

"I'm going to stay down here and watch for them. I really want to get out of here," Shawn stated, walking over to the window near the front door and looking out. Juliet walked up the nearby stairs, walking once again to the sci-fi section. She looked around for a good five minutes for something – anything that could help her solve the case.

She felt someone standing behind her. "Nice try, Shawn, you're not scaring me again," Juliet muttered, deep in thought.

"Jules, they're here!" Shawn called from downstairs. From downstairs…

Juliet turned around and screamed bloody murder as she came face-to-face with someone who was very much not Shawn.

* * *

If chapter 2's ending was mean, this is evil. I'm sorry... Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon so we can, once again, see who's behind Juliet. (And I promise it's not some lame excuse like Shawn in a mask, Lassiter who climbed in through a window, or anything like that. Whoever this person is, it's probably not good.)

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

So here's an update. I had to update soon so you guys wouldn't kill me. And this one does NOT end in a cliffie.

And also, I've created an account on **FictionPress.** I haven't posted anything yet (stupid 3 day waiting limit) but for the record, you can find the link to my profile on FP by clicking the 'Hompage' link on my FF account. I'll be posting some original fiction there soon so please, check it out!

* * *

Juliet screamed as she stared into the eyes of the large stranger behind her. He was a large black man, who looked about forty. He looked angry.

The man jerked, as if about to strike Juliet. Using her cop reflexes, she punched him as hard as she could right in the nose. He screamed and stumbled back, falling to the ground, his nose clearly broken. Blood was gushing out of his broken nose, and the man was groaning in pain.

"Shawn!" Juliet called in panic. She didn't quite know who the man was, but she didn't want to do anything drastic like put him in handcuffs (or break his nose, but it was a little late for that…). "Shawn!"

"Jules, who was that?" Shawn called from downstairs. As Juliet came down the stairs, she saw Shawn with Lassiter and McNabb behind him. "I heard two screams. One sounded like you, and the other one was more manly. Although if it was you, I'm not trying to judge you or anything, but you might want to get your vocal chords –"

"Shawn, there's a man was upstairs!" Juliet said as she ran downstairs.

"What?" Shawn, Lassiter and McNabb all asked at once.

"I thought we were alone in here!" Shawn said, running upstairs with Juliet, Lassiter and McNabb close behind him.

"So did I," Juliet said. When they reached the top of the stairs, Juliet led them to the sci-fi section. "There he…" Juliet trailed off as she saw that the man was no longer there. "This is… where'd he go?"

"O'Hara, if you just left him here, he probably ran away!" Lassiter criticized. "If there even was anyone here…"

"Oh there was someone here," Shawn said. "And they were bleeding for some reason…"

Upon looking more closely, the others saw a few drops of blood on the floor. "Yeah, I did that," Juliet said, half guiltily and half proud of herself.

"Well if there was someone here, where did he go?" asked McNabb.

"And how do we even know he was a criminal?" Lassiter asked. "He could have just been some poor fool that got stuck in the library like you two."

"I'm sure we would have seen him before then. Unless he was hiding," Juliet commented.

"Well I guess we should look for him before we leave," Shawn stated. Lassiter and McNabb agreed, Lassiter suggesting that they split up and search the library separately. Juliet reluctantly agreed, not excited about the idea. Walking around the library alone hadn't been going well for her before, but she was a cop, she could handle it.

Thankfully, she encountered nothing in her search of the history and romance sections (except for a particularly interesting novel that she decided she would have to check out later). She returned to the area at the bottom of the stairs where everyone was waiting for her.

"I found nothing," she reported.

"Me too," Lassiter said.

"Same here," McNabb said.

"Ditto," Shawn said. "Maybe we should look more into this later, I'm sure Gus is worried about me. And someone has to give my Dad the bad news that I'm still alive."

"Yeah, O'Hara, we'll look more into this when we come back to investigate the murder. For now, let's go back to the station. We have a car outside."

"Okay, I guess," Juliet said quietly. She and the other cops walked out the door of the library (Lassiter and McNabb must have removed the fallen tree somehow when they arrived) and into the roar of the storm. She walked to the police car parked outside, quickly getting in the back seat so as to get out of the rain. Shawn joined her in the back while Lassiter and McNabb sat in the front.

"Don't worry Jules, I'll find the guy that attacked you," Shawn declared heroically once the car was in motion. Juliet smiled.

"He didn't attack me Shawn," Juliet said.

"And you're not coming back Spencer," Lassiter added. "O'Hara and _I_ will be investigating the murder at the library tomorrow, assuming the storm has died down."

"What? Come on, I was getting close!" Shawn protested. "Jules, if you say I can go, I can go, right?"

"Uh, the Chief would have to –"

"Just tell her you need psychic help. Please," Shawn pleaded, sticking out his bottom lip.

"_That's not fair,_" Juliet thought.

"I don't see what the harm would be," Juliet said out loud, more to Lassiter than Shawn. Lassiter rolled his eyes while Shawn smiled triumphantly.

"The lip always works," he said to himself.

"What was that?" Juliet asked, already knowing exactly what he said.

"Nothing."

* * *

So... what will happen next? Not even I know. I have two different scenarios in mind, but I haven't decided on one yet. Next update might be a little while (sorry, but I'm already a little more behind than I'd like to be on The Accident). I'm also working on something I'm planing on posting on FictionPress, and I'm thinking about a Psych fic involving cancer, so as you can see, I'm busy.

Please review!


End file.
